


Five Night's at "Wannabe Chuck E. Cheese's" (supernatural/fnaf au)

by discogrrl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: All relationships are platonic, F/M, Mike is going to be a hunter just for this story, Multi, it is an AU afterall, not really looking to include any romance in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discogrrl/pseuds/discogrrl
Summary: The reader receives some very distressing emails from long time friend and fellow hunter "Mike Schmidt", about some mysterious going on's at a small town version of Chuck E. Cheese's.  Upon pulling up to the infamous "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", the reader and the winchesters soon realize that when they say "Where Fantasy and Fun Come to Life" they're not kidding. Only one problem....being chased around by animatronic Chuck E. Cheese rejects doesn't exactly scream fun. What will become of our protagonists? Find out in this sPoOpy swashbuckling adventure!





	1. A Very Distressing Email

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My younger brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+younger+brother).



> "Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.  
> Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.
> 
> Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.
> 
> You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*"
> 
> -Phone Guy's Final call in FNAF 1

To: reader.babe@emailservice.com  
From:mikeyschmdt@rivalemailservice.com

 

November 13, xxxx

Dear (y/n):

I have officially worked 6 nights at freddy's, and I'm writing to you to officially enlist your help. I've asked Bobby, but he advised that you and the Winchesters would be a greater help than him. Due to the unfortunate circumstances of this specific hunt I agree. As I've detailed in our previous conversations, multiple entities are inhabiting the animatronic suits at the restaurant. I've had the unfortunate opportunity to be up close and personal with them. There is something else controlling them, this erratic violent behavior is not the result of a free roam security mode on these chuck e. cheese rejects. 

I have included my final pictures, videos, and an audio file, which is a very disturbing final message from the previous night guard, who remains unnamed. I will now refer to him as phone guy, seeing as that is the only way I've come close to this man. Upon listening to all the "Phone calls" again, I've heard no clear evidence of a previous attack. However, he did warn me to "play dead". He also mentioned in his final call to check the suits in the back for his remains. For fear of finding them I haven't gone. Although I do owe him that much, I'll wait till hopefully yall can join me. After years of hunting, there are still some things I'm not desensitized to.

Please reply to this email ASAP! Im not sure how much longer I can hold up. I think we have a serious problem here.

Sincerely, 

Mike Schmidt

_load jpeg_  
_load jpeg_  
_load jpeg_  
_load jpeg_  
_load jpeg_

*load video*  
*load video*  
*load video*  
*load video*  
*load video*

-load audio-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make this look as close to an email as possible
> 
>  
> 
> I've decided to take something I love and something my younger brother loves and combined them into one. I will be adding several other crossover AUs to a series lovingly dubbed, "A Few of Khalil & Alicia's Favorite Things", and have several (sometimes odd) crossover AUs. Along with my previous Gorillaz works, I'm looking forward to writing a lot more.
> 
> Smashingly from HM Wormwood Scrubs prison,  
> Prisoner #24602 (Alicia)


	2. Murder or More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and their sidekicks arrive to help fellow hunter Mike Schmidt put an end to Freddy Fazbear and friends.  
> Is this a case for the cops? Or have they stumbled upon an iceberg of a hunt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep this as gender neautral as possible. You get to pick your own alias as well!

"So what are we dealing with exactly?" Sam asked, the stuffy security guard uniform he wore causing him to feel unbearably itchy.

"I'm not sure exactly. Both kids and previous security staff have gone missing. Unpleasant odors and fluids have been reported to emanate from the suits/animatronics. When they're not stuffed with robotic endoskeletons, they can be utilized as costumes. And get this, when they DO have their robo guts, they're left in a free roam mode to prevent complications." (y/n) replied, slapping a black cap bearing (!) the infamous pizzeria logo on the front. After responding to multiple emails from long time hunter pal Mike Schmidt, and gaining some more information from Bobby, the trio had agreed to aide Mike in his hunt. Once done with the necessary plotting and planning, the reader had received a package from Mike containing the standard Fazbear security uniform, printed versions of Mike's nightly log, and all phone messages from the assumed dead "Phone Guy" written in full detail. Mike still had no inkling to the identity of the missing previous night guard, but whole heartedly agreed with the idea he was stuffed into a spare animatronic suit.

“So what? Some furry creep steals a suit and goes ham. Maybe this guy gets a kick out of animals killing people and decided to give a try. Besides, funky smells? Odd fluids? Missing people? Sounds like a case for the cops to me.” Dean said, sitting up in Baby’s front seat where he’d been asleep.

“It would seem that way my dear Watson, but unfortunately this audio file Mike sent says otherwise. In fact, the “Phone Guy” who’d been sending him the messages, has gone missing as well. And Mike has reason to believe he’s been stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey.” (Y/n) replied, proceeding to play the final audio file Mike sent.

The trio sat silently, listening as a male voice filled the car. It was obvious he was distressed, but was doing his best to prove otherwise.

“Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *banging* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*. You know...*deep moan* oh, no - *noises followed by a loud screech and static*”

“Alright, so say it is something of our caliber controlling Fozzie Bear(!) and the muppets. We don’t know for sure what we could be dealing with.” Dean grabbed the young (man/woman)’s phone. His eyes wandered over the cracked screen, looking at various pictures of terminator like animals, with hyper realistic eyes that seemed to ooze what looked like pus out of their sockets. Nightly logs that detailed jerky chickens, and sinister acting bears(!). A mysterious fox, and human like moans and screams coming from certain parts of the restaurant. It all seemed like details straight out of a horror movie or game.

“Lucky for you Deano, Sammy and I took the liberty to prepare for any possible outcome, and we’ve got Bobby on stand by. Our ‘insurance’ covers ghost,witches,demons and Cas is trying to see if there’s some sort of angelic interference.” (Y/n) said, referring to the duffel bag at their feet. Truth be told they were scared. Sure, it was easy to act nonchalant and be prepared, but they hadn’t even showed the boys the true last audio file Mike had sent. It was practically a pain in the arse to understand. There was no clear way of translating the garbled demonic like speech,static, and robotic screeching. There was no clear way of deciphering what exactly was being said but it was definetly very threatening.

“Whatever you say Sherlock, how long do we have to wait for Mike? I don’t how much longer I can bear(!) this monkey suit.” Dean said, unzipping his suit partially to cool down. If you asked him, it felt more like a janitors uniform than a security one. 

“Not much longer, place closes at 9 and it’s 9:15 now. As soon as the janitors clear out and the coast is clear, Mike will come get us.” (Y/n) said, watching the last families clear out of the building, the flickering “Fazbear Pizza” sign illuminating their smiling faces. 

“We’re going to have to be careful though. Mike never got a response from his ‘manager’ about bringing in extra help.” (Y/n) handed the boys their respective forged Fazbear employee badge. 

“Really? Steven Mahogany? Spencer Fritz? These aliases are worse than the ones that Neil Patrick Harris guy comes up with in that Netflix cartoon you and Sammy watch.” Dean scoffed,pining the ID card to his uniform.

“First of all, Mike came up with the names not me. Secondly, a series of unfortunate events is not a cartoon, it’s quality content for all ages, and lastly Count Olaf is a genius and master of disguise!” (Y/n) said, rolling her eyes at the eldest Winchester. 

“Whatever just wake me up when Mike shows up.” Dean said, covering his face with his cap once again.” 

The young (man/woman) glanced down at their watch then back up at the trashy looking building. How it remained open with its rundown physique and the horrific rumors surrounding the business was beyond them. Sitting outside, less than 10 ft away, (y/n) couldn’t help but sense a disquieting aura. There was just something very off putting about this place, and it wasn’t just the rundown look. It was like there was a voice, warning them to leave and never come back. Forget what they saw, heard. They shook off the feeling, if they could get through vampire nests, and the apocalypse, then they could get through a haunted pizzeria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao can you count how many words i used with "Bear" in them?
> 
> More to come soon hopefully, this fic and series means a lot to my brother and i.  
> More Gorillaz and supernatural to come soon. Don't be afraid to leave feedback or imagine requests in the comments. 
> 
> Stay Groovy,  
> Alicia


End file.
